A push in the right direction
by norway4ever
Summary: Who would have thought that it would be so easy getting Remus to express his real feelings towards her? (Fluff)? Tonks and Lupins first kiss


**A/n: ok, so i wrote this this fanfic because,,,, well i wanted to. Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes.. Hope you like it, let me know if you do, thanks.**

* * *

Finally, _finally_ her clumsiness actually did something good for her. Who would have thought that it would be so easy getting Remus to express his real feelings towards her? All he needed was a little push, quite literally.

* * *

Tonks yawned as she dragged her body through the dark halls of 12 Grimmauld Place. It was far to early in the morning after her opinion. The sun was barely up yet. Because she was so tired she didn't pay much attention to where she was going, and the stairs came a little sooner than she expected. She suddenly stepped into nothing.

A tiny scream escaped Tonks' lips as the unmistakable feeling of falling caught her body. "Watch out!" A familiar voice called out. Two strong hands grabbed her waist and pulled her up on her feet again.

Tonks let out a relieved sigh. She turned to say thank you but the words caught her throat when she saw Remus Lupin standing only a few inches away. All she managed to do was smiling embarrassed. She would have blushed, too, but she morphed it so he couldn't see. Remus on the other hand seemed to turn a slight pink colour, Tonks wasn't sure because of the dimmed light. He let go of her waist and took a step back.

"Good morning miss Tonks." He said, smiling.

"Morning Remus." Tonks had gained the ability to speak again now that Remus wasn't so close.

They both stood there awkwardly for a minute without talking before heading down to the kitchen in silence.

The only people in the house at the moment were Remus, Tonks and Sirius. This meant that they had to make their own breakfast. And also there weren't much food left. Remus started making coffee, while Tonks took a look in the fridge. It was practically empty. She walked over to Remus instead. "Thanks."

Remus looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "For what?"

"For not letting me fall down the stairs."

"Oh, don't mention it. Coffee?" He handed her a mug, which she gladly accepted. Their hands touched briefly for a moment, causing Tonks to drop the mug. To her amazement Remus managed to grab it mid air.

Remus saw the amazed look in her eyes and realized what he just had done. "It's only three days to the full moon." He explained. "It makes my senses and reflexes a little sharper than usual."

He looked embarrassed, Tonks couldn't understand why. He gave her the mug again. She put it on the kitchen counter, or she put it on the edge of the kitchen counter. It fell to the ground, again, and again Remus caught it before it was smashed.

"I'm so sorry!" Tonks exclaimed. "Argh! I'm so clumsy! How did I ever become an Auror?" As she talked she started walking over to the table so she could sit down. But, as to emphasize what she had just said, she stepped on her own robes. She instinctively grabbed after what ever was closest to keep her from falling. In this case it was an unprepared Remus Lupin.

They both fell to the floor, Remus on top of Tonks. Remus managed to stop the fall with his arms so that he wasn't crushing Tonks. Tonks her self managed to land on her back, looking up on Remus. He quickly got up on his feet and straightened out his worn-out clothes.

Tonks got up as well. She looked almost terrified. "I'm _so_ sorry!"

Remus let out a nervous laugh. "Don't worry about it. It can happen the best." He noticed how embarrassed she looked, though she didn't blush. Morphing it away maybe, he thought smiling. "Sit down and I'll get you some coffee, ok?"

Tonks sat down like she was told. That was three accidents already today. But to her defence, Remus was very sexy looking this morning. So in theory, the mug accidents, it wasn't only her fault.

Remus put a mug in front off her, and then he sat down in the chair next to her. She smiled gratefully. They sat there for a couple of minutes, just talking. Remus thought it was fantastic to finally have a conversation with Tonks without doing or saying anything that made him feel like and idiot. Tonks too found their conversation pretty amazing. She actually managed to show that she wasn't just this little girl, but a grown up woman, too.

They had drunk their coffee, and Tonks looked down in her empty mug. "I should probably get ready for work now…" she said.

"Here," Remus got up and took her mug. "Let me take this for you."

"That's not necessary."

"I insist." He smiled and Tonks couldn't do anything but smile back and nod.

Tonks was no her way out off the kitchen, but she hadn't even taken two steps before she stumbled in a chair. Before any of them understood what happened Tonks had pushed Remus up against the wall and was now leaning no his chest.

"I'm sorry?" she knew that sentence was starting to get old, but what else could she say? If there was something else, she couldn't think of it. They where too close for her to think straight. Her hands were on his chest. She could feel his muscles under the old shirt he was wearing.

"Don't be." He answered. She looked up in his eyes. There was something there that she didn't know how to describe.

A thought popped up in her head. She swallowed. Should she try it? What if he didn't want her to? _'Oh, what the hell!' _she thought, and kissed Remus on the lips. He got so surprised he dropped the mugs. Luckily they didn't break.

"I'm sorry…" Tonks whispered. The words just slipped out. Remus saw thoughtful at her for a moment, but then he smiled.

"As I said, don't be." And he laid his arms around her waist and kissed her with all the passion and feeling he could.


End file.
